


Her Beloved and Her Despair

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Yet another "what if Arnold overheard one of Helga's monologues" fic.





	Her Beloved and Her Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a never-published-from-three-years-ago fic.

"Arnold...what a boob...what a pathetic do-gooder...how I loathe him...and yet...I love him. Those deep, soulful green eyes, that untamed hair...oooh..."

  
He could not believe the things he was hearing, and from Helga, of all people! She loved him? Helga G. Pataki, self-proclaimed girl terror of P.S. 118 _loved_ him? Shrugging and assuming it was a joke he walked on, only stopping to sip some water at the water fountain, and went into his classroom. He was sure that many years from then, if anyone were to ask him what Mr. Simmons had lectured on that afternoon, he would be unable to remember.

  
When the school bell rang, he cleared his desk and joined the mad dash to the busses, running right into Helga! He held a hand out to help her up, but all he got for his troubles was a glare and snarky, "Why don't you watch where you're going, paste-for-brains?"

  
Arnold sighed, shaking his head and smiling nervously. "Whatever you say, Helga. Listen, uh, can I walk you home?"

  
"Whatever floats your boat, football head," she snapped, but secretly she was about to pass out.

  
Arnold smiled. As they walked, he stole several glances at his tormentor-slash-secret admirer, wondering how best to break the ice.

  
"Look, Helga, I...well...I don't exactly know how to say this," he began awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "But...I uh...overheard you earlier as I was coming back from lunch today."

  
"YOU WHAT?!" she yelled, taking a few deep, calming breaths as an afterthought. "That was...that is, look, Hair Boy, I don't know what you think you might have heard, but it sure as hell wasn't me!"

  
"Helga, listen to me," Arnold pleaded, hoping he wasn't making a mistake or crossing a line. "For what it's worth, I'm glad I overheard you cause then I wouldn't be able to do this."

  
And then...he kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, quick and questioning, but Helga melted all the same. Yes, she would be able to die happily now. Her beloved had kissed her, and of his own free will to boot.

  
"I...um...heat of the moment, right, Arnoldo?" she teased.

  
"If you say so, Helga. Wanna get some ice cream?" he answered.

  
And the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
